Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a vibration damping silicone composition, and in particular to a vibration damping silicone composition with excellent storage stability.
Vibration damping compositions containing silicone oils and solid powders are known. For example, a vibration damping composition containing silicone oil and a powdered solid such as powdered silica, powdered glass, or powdered silicone resin, is shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-308241(Kokai). A vibration damping composition containing silicone oil and a powdered organic resin such as an acrylic resin having a glass transition point within the use temperature, is shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 63-308242(Kokai). However, these vibration damping compositions have poor storage stability or result in oil separation when stored for extended periods.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vibration damping silicone composition offering excellent damping of vibration and storage stability.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.